Hel
Hel is a demon based on Norse mythology. History Hel is Loki's daughter and sister to the wolf Fenrir and serpent Jörmungandr and presides in the realm with the same name (the underworld). She was appointed by Odin to be the ruler of Hel (the location). Her appearance is described as half-black and half-flesh colored, and also has a gloomy, downcast appearance. She played a big role in the attempt to resurrect Baldr. The phrase "Go to Hell" actually originated from "Go to Hel" meaning the same thing, which is "go die," since Hel was the name for both the ruler of the underworld as well as the name of the underworld. She is said to be the only one capable of controlling the dragon Nidhoggr. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Femme Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Reaper Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Death Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Reaper Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Hel is a miniboss within the instanced boss area of Zoushigiya. She appears as support in Samael's boss room in the Shinagawa Catacombs gold instance and also appears as a variant with a powerful almighty amplifying passive within the Home II instance. She can only be obtained through fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Hel an enemy that can be encountered in random battles within the early floors of Sector Fornax. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Hel can be found in Midtown. She can teach Flynn the Mamudo and Mabufula skills through her Demon Whisper. Hel is also the client in the Challenge Quest "Naglfar Material Collection." She asks for twenty Deceased Nails to be delivered to Ikebukuro's Underground Shelter in Blasted Tokyo. She plans on using them to build her ship Naglfar, knowing a huge war is coming and she wants to prepare for it. Redoing the quest has her reward Flynn with relics. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hel can be found within the Tennozu Shelter. She can teach the Mamudo, Mabufula, Bufula and Bufudyne skills through her Demon Whisper. Hel benefits from learning Ice and Darkness skills. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' The Tyrant of Ice Land. Later she can join Mirai Kaname in Red Book. In Black Book she is known for her tyranny of fellow Frosts, and captures Diana in order to draw out Setsuna Kai. Plotting to toss him into the Deep Hole, she is defeated by him in Eljudnir. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD) ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repel |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mamudo\Innate Sabbatma\Innate Mabufula\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons